Retribution
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: SG-1 go on a rountine mission that has massive shockwaves for the universe as we know it....Character Death and mucho violence. First Fic here be kind ^_^
1. Confessions

Yami Trekkie = Well this is my first fic, please I'm begging you be nice….^_^

Anyway this little bit is for the disclaimer

I do not own SG-1 or any of it's characters, it all belongs to the people who own it (Duh!) 

I still think Sam and Jack belong together though!!! It will not be another Janeway, Chakotay thing!…(I hope…)

This chappy is okay for the violence and a mild swear word down there nothing hardcore…yet *devilish smile* 

=^= 

Well I suppose it's understandable. It's hit us all very hard, but I don't want to lose another friend! If Janet was here she would have something to say, but she's not. It's just me and Jack…In a seedy little bar.

Jack and Daniel were sitting in a darkened corner trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. You wouldn't think that anyone suffering a loss would put themselves in an atmosphere full of hustle and bustle, but there they were.

Daniel watched as Jack got unsteadily to his feet,

"Jack?" said Daniel looking at his comrade with concern in his eyes,

"Are you sure you should drink anymore? You're still on medication…" With a look that was as full of contempt as he could muster while being drunk Jack stared at Daniel.

"What the hell you talking 'bout?! You weren't there! I was! So don't give me all that crap about not being able to have a drink alright!" Jack had been like this ever since leaving the infirmary, the only reason Daniel came along was to keep an eye on the Colonel. What Jack had just said was the last straw for the younger man and he blew his top.

"What the hell's that meant to mean Jack?! You think I'm proud of not being there to help?! The only thing I can do is to stop you from killing yourself with this home made cocktail of medication and alcohol! I can't lose you too! 

For a moment it looked as though Jack was going to ignore Daniel but a look of guilt crossed his features and he sat down again. Putting his head in his hands he slumped in his chair,

"Sonofabitches Goa'uld…Why did it have to be that planet Daniel? Why?!" Jack looked up at his friend with eyes that pleaded with him to bring back their team mate, the younger man shook his head.

"I can't raise the dead Jack you know that, we couldn't have known that a group of Jaffa would ambush you on the way back to the Gate. I know that you did everything you could so why are you being so hard on yourself?" 

Jack sat there shaking his head as Daniel was talking, the motion became more vigorous as his role of protector was mentioned.

"No!" He yelled,

"No?"

"I didn't do my best, if I had done my best she would still be here confusing the hell out of me! You wanna know something Daniel? For some reason she decided she would be the hero and help me out, she pushed me out the way and took the staff blast instead of me and the _Almighty_ punished her for that! In fact the punishment was death! " 

Daniel gasped in shock, he hadn't heard this version of events before. To be honest he didn't really know what had happened, he was off-world at the time and had missed the de-briefing detailing what had occurred on that ill fated mission.

"What happened Jack?"

=^=

Well? Did ya like did ya?

Cliffhangers are so great don't you think ^_^ 

Want more? Hate it? Let a poor girl know okay….Click the button to review!


	2. Conflict

Okay I still do not own SG-1 or any of its characters and I am still a poor engineering student. But a poor engineering student with a chance of an apprenticeship! 

Lot's of violence in this fic, don't like violence? Then skip this bit because you really won't like it. Language…one singular piece of strong language

=^=

She hadn't died instantly, she was aware of the all consuming pain located at her chest or what was left of it. The sound of ferocious fighting echoed throughout her consciousness and the darkness crowded her vision.

"Carter!" The yell penetrated the mist of pain, barely. 

There had been Jaffa, a small patrol of five. Both of them had been unaware of the enemy until the ambush. Three had gone down in quick succession riddled with bullets from the Tau'ri weapons, then there had been the fourth….there was one last thing she needed to do…

"So Carter what are you planning to do for downtime er…this time?"

"Thought I would go fishing with a friend…" She smiled at him. "If the offer is still open that is…" Jack grinned as if had just won the biggest hockey wager in the history of the world,

"Hell yeah!…Why have you changed your…" He was never destined to finish that question, a staff blast zoomed over their heads so close that they could feel the heat emanating off it. Yelling as he ran he took stock of the enemy numbers,

"Take cover behind those rocks! There's only five so we can take them!" He indicated the offending boulders with his P-90 before pointing it at the trailing Jaffa, the Major did the same and as a result two of the attackers were taken out with a spray of metal. Carter dived behind one of the biggest boulders and O'Neill again turned to send a volley of bullets at the enemy, another one went down. Sam looked on in horror as she saw the fourth alien taking aim at the Colonel, her boots found purchase in the ground and suddenly she leapt forward and knocked her fellow team mate out of the line of fire. Jack fell sideways and felt his head hit a rock, hard. Intending to duck behind cover she started to move, the ground slipped out from under her feet and she fell.

She saw a red projectile coming her way, she felt the heat and then the searing pain as it impacted with her chest,

"Carter!" The fourth one went down with a lot more bullet holes than the rest, Jack couldn't see the fifth and blood was trickling down his face from his newly formed head wound. 

"Where the fuck is he?!" he glanced at the still form of the blonde woman on the floor, "Oh God Sam…" Crack. A sound came from behind the boulder he was using as cover, the staff weapon appeared in front of his face, looking up Jack could see the body of the final Jaffa standing over the boulder with his weapon aimed at his head. 

=^=

Oh dear…looks like I've done it again. Another cliffhanger, not intentional just haven't written the rest yet. But it seemed like a natural place to stop anyway. 

Contrary to popular believe reviews don't make the world go round, physics does. But reviews help. ^_^ 

Like it or hate it let me know? 


	3. Helpless

I giggle insanely at thee! If I owned them or the show this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it? 

You would know if I did own it though *smile* Sam and Jack wouldn't be able to keep their hands off one another. Oh and despite all that I write in this fic Sam is one of my favourite characters…honestly! Who's sniggering back there?!

Meet my muses! The cutest little black furballs to grace the planet! Jack and Marty my little rats. 

Jack & Marty = *take a bow* Hello

I also need to thank everyone who reviewed. It's much appreciated. Is 6 reviews good for 2 chapters? 

=^=

Memorising every detail about the Jaffa that was to kill him Jack resigned himself to his fate, he was going to die. The Jaffa reached towards the 'trigger' grinning. Bang. 

The man's head exploded in a crescendo of red and the grin disappeared, Sam's gun arm fell to the ground useless with her pistol still in her hand. 

Ignoring his protesting knees Jack scrambled over to her, the smell of burnt flesh reached his nostrils, mentally he gagged, this was Sam! Not letting his reaction show knowing it would make it harder on her he looked at the Major's injuries. He felt like crying, Sam's chest had vanished and in its place had appeared a charred crater. How she had stayed alive so long he didn't know, but he did know that he needed to get her back to the SGC ASAP. 

Sam touched his hand with hers, in between gasps for breath he could make out the words,

"Just…needed to…save you…again…Sir…" coughing, blood erupted from her mouth, and then she breathed one last time. Major/Doctor Samantha Carter stared at the alien sky sightlessly, tears ran down Jack's face and mingled with the already present blood and he was consumed by incredible rage.

Snarling he ran to the DHD and input the symbols for Earth, the wormhole activated and he used his GDO. He picked up Sam's body and entered the event horizon.

=^=

Sorry for it being so short, I've not had much time to myself. Also to let you know in advance my updates might slow down slightly, getting up at 5:30am is SO NOT gonna be good for me. 

Does anyone need tissues? I didn't realise how sad this bit actually was, I was too busy being in a violent mood. Music does that to you ya know, although I'm not as bad as that guy who listened to a certain rapper all night then went and killed someone. I did the next best thing, I killed Sam! Honestly I do like her!

Review!!!

Please or I will stop the story here and now! Hehe I would an all, I'm evil like that. Need proof? Look how I've left every chapter at a cliffy.


	4. Memories

I still don't own SG-1 or any of its characters, and the reason I'm saying the disclaimer is because my rats are taking the day off. Treacherous creatures.

I'm placing a tissue box at the front here, you have been warned 

=^=

There had been nothing they could do, Earth and Tok'ra medical technology just wasn't that advanced, no sarcophagi were available to them. The funeral had been this morning, it was hard on everyone not just SG-1, the Major had been loved by a lot of people. Jack had barely made it through the service and the wake was not going well for him, a pair of shoes appeared within his field of vision, they moved to his side and then the sofa he was sitting on slid sideways indicating another person had sat down. 

"I'm really sorry Jake…I couldn't do anything." Jack found to his horror that his voice had started to break, 

"I don't blame you Jack, I blame the Goa'uld. You know I'm sick of all these people telling me how great my daughter was, because I already know." The Tok'ra held the younger man's gaze, Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke,

"Can you imagine what she would be like if she could hear what everyone is saying about her, she wouldn't have a clue what to say." Jacob smiled sadly,

"She never could take a compliment. I'm really going to miss that and the way she never stopped smiling if she could help it." Both men blinked back the tears that were forming,

"I tell you what I'm going to miss. Her confusing the hell out of me with her technobabble, making her blush, and her laughing at my jokes. She's the only one who laughed at my jokes…" Jacob grinned a little at this,

"Making her blush Jack?" Doing a good impression of a deer stuck in headlights Jack stuttered,

"Er…Well...Er…It was cute." Jacob's eyebrows skyrocketed, "I mean it was cute the way this Airforce Major could just blush…See no one understands, she did the same you know. She's evil!" The Tok'ra let out a small chuckle,

"She got you to blush?" Jack's cheekbones turned slightly crimson,

"Er…Yeah." He replied looking just a little sheepish,

"Thank you Jack, I needed this. No one talks about her impish side enough, just do me a favour. Take out that Goa'uld who caused my little girl's death, but tell me when you're going to do it so I can help okay." Both men stood up and they shook hands, both silently agreeing to wage war on this Goa'uld.

"That is one favour I will have no problem with, I just need you to identify the symbol that was on the Jaffa's head." 

"No problem Jack." 

Looking at the drawing he identified it with ease, 

"It's the mark of Sobek?" 

"What's so strange about that?" asked the puzzled Colonel, Selmak answered him,

"_Sobek was a minor Goa'uld that was supposed to have been killed by the System Lords, he became a threat and was assassinated before he could upset the balance of power of the ruling Goa'ulds."_

"Well obviously he's not dead and we've got our target." Stated Jack his eyes and voice cold.

=^= 

Sorry, no sarcophagi this time. But who is this mysterious Sobek character? What will SG-1 and Jacob do? Where the hell are my damn muses so they can answer these questions?

I was only kidding about stopping the story if I got no reviews, I'm just happy that I've got some. R & R on this chapter if you like, just no flames…do you have any idea what singed rat smells like? 


	5. The unexpected return

Yami Trekkie - Okay I have a little spare time on my hands right now so I can post this chapter, well duh I hear you say.

Jack & Marty – Stop talking so much waffle and just get on with it!

YT – Calm down! I know the chapters are slightly short, thank you 'urdreamkeeper' for pointing that out, but I'll make a deal with y'all. If I post a short chapter I will post another chapter at the same time okay. Sorted!

J & M – She doesn't own SG-1 or any of it's characters and Sam is one of her faves, she is not a Sam-basher!

=^=

"This is a very risky mission SG-1, Jacob. Are you sure you know what you're getting yourselves into?" George Hammond stood at the head of the briefing room table eyeing the four people situated around it. Blinking Daniel spoke up,

"General…this is not just a mission to get revenge for Sam, it's a way to get of rid of potentially _two_ Goa'ulds! We know the risks and are prepared to take them." he fixed the General with an intense gaze.

"George this is not just about getting back at Sobek for killing my little girl, the Tok'ra believe that this is the perfect way to upset the balance of the ruling Goa'ulds further. Sobek is currently allied with the forces of Baal and Mafdet has allied her forces with Zipacna." Jacob paused to let his comment sink in,

"This mission is going ahead anyway George, I would just rather Jack, Daniel and Teal'c accompany me. It will have a better chance of succeeding if they come along George." Hammond sighed and looked at the team's brooding commander.

"What do you think Colonel?" Jack averted his eyes to look from the ballpoint pen that had suddenly become so fascinating to the chief man's gaze. Shifting slightly he answered,

"We should do it General. We can kill two birds with one stone…" The balding man frowned and thought a little about Jack's state of mind,

"I don't want you to go on this mission with gaining revenge for Major Carter's death first up in your mind Colonel." Jack glanced at the older man again and held his eyes,

"I meant two Goa'ulds with one mission Sir." 

The tension in the room skyrocketed and silence reigned as footfalls were heard on the stairway. Several heads turned as Technical Sergeant Davies appeared above the threshold.

"General Hammond Sir. SG-8 are overdue by half an hour, should we…" Alarms sounded and lights flashed as the chevrons on the Stargate started to engage.

"Dismissed!" commanded the General as the officers got up and ran down the spiral steps into the hive of activity that is the control room. A swarm of soldiers assembled into defensive positions in the Gate room below just as the wormhole activated in a crescendo of sound. 

"SG-8's iris code has been received!" came the technician's voice over the tannoy. Two figures emerged from the watery event horizon followed by staff blasts.

"Close the Iris!" yelled one of the team members just as he was hit in the back.

"Medical team to the embarkation room! Medical team to the embarkation room!"

=^= 

Now as promised above because this was a short chapter I will post another one straight away. Although if I keep going on like this I'll have no chapters already written to post, I shall have to plan ahead methinks! Or write longer chapters…hmm. Anyway I might be a little slow updating this for the next three weeks as I will have very little time to myself. So bare with me, you know I still have no idea what changes I will make to this story before the end, the basic layout is in my head but I have some interesting mini plots I think I might stick in. Next chapter! 


	6. Events unfold

I still do not own SG-1 or any of it's characters, again another slightly short chapter I'm sorry. I'm in a more Yu-Gi-Oh mood than SG-1. I should try to write a Star Trek story soon too…any ideas?

=^=

Five figures watched the ensuing chaos from the shadowy recesses of the control room, Doctor Frasier ran into the gate room accompanied by her crash team and began ordering them about. 

"George let me go down to see if I can help out, you still have the healing device. Me and Selmak could be a great asset to them." 

"Sure thing Jacob." The Tok'ra stalked off while Jack turned to his commander.

"If we needed anymore proof of why we should do this mission you just saw it Sir. The Goa'uld need to have a good ass kicking, those men could die because of them. The less Goa'uld out there the less likely this type of occasion will be…" Restraining his anger Hammond turned towards his subordinate,

"Colonel I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what is going on! Especially by a person of lower rank! However I was having the exact same thoughts and I am going to give your mission a go, that is as soon as we find out what happened to Major Johnson and the rest of his team." 

=^=

Janet Frasier looked up from the medical chart she was studying and saw the base commander walk through the infirmary door, 

"General Hammond Sir. Major Johnson is stable for now, but I'm afraid that Lieutenant Thomas was hit by a staff blast on the other side of the Gate and died on the ramp. Major Johnson also took a staff discharge but in the SGC, he was hit fully on his back. My main concern is if he recovers what back muscles have been permanently damaged and spinal injuries, to be honest Sir he is lucky to be alive." They both walked to the cubicle housing the Major and entered,

"He's still a little groggy from all the painkillers Sir so don't expect too much. I also can't give you much time with him because he needs to recover." 

"Understood Doctor, Major Johnson? Wake up son." The younger man opened his eyes narrowly and squinted at the General, he grimaced in pain and tried to speak,

"General…Sir" he gasped, Doctor Frasier held a cup of water to his lips which he drank greedily,

"Thank you…Sir you can't…go back to that planet. It's swarming with…Jaffa."

"Don't worry son no one is going to go back there, can you tell me what happened to you and your team?" Major Johnson nodded his bruised head,

"We explored the…local area around the Gate. We found a small village that had been abandoned for…some time. Lieutenant Edwards and Captain Hughes stayed…in the village…me and Lieutenant…Thomas went on recon. A bunch of Jaffa following Sobek ambushed the village and killed Edwards and Hughes…there was nothing we could do. I ordered a retreat but they…were waiting for us by the Gate…We managed to dial home and make it through Sir." 

"Thank you son, get some rest. You've earned it." The big man turned around to walk out of the cubicle,

"General! What happened to Thomas?" the Doctor answered him softly,

"I'm afraid he didn't make it, we were barely able to save you." Johnson closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow,

"I'm sorry Major…Doctor Frasier." He walked through the partition followed by the petite woman,

"Make sure he doesn't lapse into survivors guilt and keep me notified of his condition."

"Yes Sir" She watched him stalk through the door then returned to monitoring her patients.

=^=

This is actually two original chapters rolled into one, they were very short…I should really try to type longer chapters. It will heat up again soon I promise! Shall we play a game? Oh go on! Try and guess what's going to happen! You'll never get it *smile*


	7. Medical Report

Yami Trekkie – Do you know what's scary? When the Thank You's have more words than the actual chapter! In the brief amount I time I have I'm going to post two chapters today! The next one is because it's quite short and follows on from this one. You want the disclaimer read the chapters before this one. It's mentioned six times and I can't be bothered to do it again because I think everyone knows by now that I don't own any of them or the show!

=^=

Janet Frasier looked up from the medical chart she was studying and saw the base commander walk through the infirmary door, 

"General Hammond Sir. Major Johnson is stable for now, but I'm afraid that Lieutenant Thomas was hit by a staff blast on the other side of the Gate and died on the ramp. Major Johnson also took a staff discharge but in the SGC, he was hit fully on his back. My main concern is if he recovers what back muscles have been permanently damaged, to be honest Sir he is lucky to be alive." They both walked to the cubicle housing the Major and entered,

"He's still a little groggy from all the painkillers Sir so don't expect too much. I also can't give you much time with him because he needs to recover." 

"Understood Doctor, Major Johnson? Wake up son." The younger man opened his eyes narrowly and squinted at the General, he grimaced in pain and tried to speak,

"General…Sir" he gasped, Doctor Frasier held a cup of water to his lips which he drank greedily,

"Thank you…Sir you can't…go back to that planet. It's swarming with…Jaffa."

"Don't worry son no one is going to go back there, can you tell me what happened to you and your team?" Major Johnson nodded his bruised head,

"We explored the…local area around the Gate. We found a small village that had been abandoned for…some time. Lieutenant Edwards and Captain Hughes stayed…in the village…me and Lieutenant…Thomas went on recon. A bunch of Jaffa following Sobek ambushed the village and killed Edwards and Hughes…there was nothing we could do. I ordered a retreat but they…were waiting for us by the Gate…We managed to dial home and make it through Sir." 

"Thank you son, get some rest. You've earned it." The big man turned around to walk out of the cubicle,

"General! What happened to Thomas?" the Doctor answered him softly,

"I'm afraid he didn't make it, we were barely able to save you." Johnson closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow,

"I'm sorry Major…Doctor Frasier." He walked through the partition followed by the petite woman,

"Make sure he doesn't lapse into survivors guilt and keep me notified of his condition."

"Yes Sir" She watched him stalk through the door then returned to monitoring her patients.

=^=

I am going to reply to all the reviews now I think ^_^ 

Should have done it a while ago, but then as usual I wasn't really thinking. So now on with the thank yous and if any questions were asked then answers. Bare with me…

Gin = Do you realise you are my very first ever reviewer! Thank you for that! Also cliffhangers are great when you're the one using them hehe. Not so great when other people use them though…a double edged sword…Oh I'm doing my weird pondering thing again…moving on!

Falcon = *hands a tissue* Thank you, try not to cry too much. Hurts the eyes ^_^ 

Myanox = Well you got your second chapter plus a few more ^_^ A Sarcophagi? I think I did answer that question in the last chapter…Sorry…Don't kill me! Thank you for the reviews too ^_^ P.S you might wanna stick your top in the tumbledryer…

Lynn = I will not stop writing…fear not! *hands a box of tissues* Have a whole bunch ^_^ What happens will happen, I'm keeping very tight lipped about this but it's hard. I so want to give you all little hints! Last but not least thank you.

Piano-player = Thank you and I shall ^_^

Judge Mimi = Thank you for that. It's good to know that my scenario is liked by people ^_^ Don't worry about the spelling I do it all the time ^_^ Also I'm glad you like my writing style, it changes with my mood I'm afraid which is why sometimes things see more violent/happy/depressed etc. Also my mood is affected by the music I'm listening to. I'm rambling now…

Jballen = Thank you. I did say how Carter got hurt in the second Chapter 'Conflicts' staff weapon blast if you want it actually named, I did describe it though.

BC Robby = Thank you Robby and I assure you more is on the way.

Urdreamkeeper = My writing style is fantastic? Gosh…Thank you. I am sorry about the short chapters but you see when I wrote the bulk of this story I wrote it as one piece with no intention whatsoever of posting it anywhere let alone FF.net. So this means that I've had to break it up into chapters, it's all short chapters because if I had separated it anywhere else then the story wouldn't have flowed as it was supposed to…make sense? Nah not to me either. Where was Teal'c?…*drums fingers on table* @_@ Another mission! Yeah that's it! 

Barbara = Thanks Babs. Many talents? I have 'many talents'? Why didn't anyone tell me?!

WolvieRogue/SamJack2003/SamJacklover = Phew I'm getting writing cramp from typing that HUGE name. Good name though ^_^ Thank you for the review. I am a monster *hangs head in shame* but it was a bad day and I wanted to write something like this! Whether I'll bring her back or not I'm not going to tell, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. This means that I cannot possibly accept your gift of the most holy of all cereals the 'Fruit Loops' 

__

Jack & Marty – We can!!! 

YT - *attempts to fight off the rats* NOO!! 


	8. From an ending comes a new beginning

YT - I dunnae own et! *places sign* Warning short chapter ahead! Seems only fair to give it a short head note, Although I have one question if I wrote a humour fic which took the Michael out of alternate realties, where everything I write is written backwards. Would you lot read it? ?paeh parcs eht rof denitsed eb ti dluow rO. 

=^=

Colonel O'Neill knocked on General Hammond's door and entered the office after hearing the welcome, the General sat behind his desk facing a person who was already present,

"Hey Jacob…General?" Jacob acknowledged Jack's greeting with a small smile,

"Take a seat Jack," he waited for the Colonel to comply before continuing, "I've given this mission some more thought…"

"Is this thinking have anything to do with SG-8's mission Sir?"

"I'm afraid it does Colonel, SG-8 came into contact with Sobek's Jaffa which resulted in the loss of three out of four team members. Our run ins with Sobek are becoming more frequent and deadly, we have lost too many good people to him. It's time we returned the favour." The phone sitting on the desk started to ring,

"Hammond. I see, thank you Doctor Frasier." He practically slammed the receiver down onto the hook,

"We just lost Major Johnson…This can not be allowed to go on any longer. Colonel your mission is a go!"

=^=

YT -Told you it was short. Wasn't exaggerating was I? ^_^ 

Read and Review! Come on peeps I want to get past the 20 mark! 

J&M – Yeah like that's gonna happen


	9. Details and Disapproval

YT = I still do not own them or the show. I just happen to own several bits and pieces of merchandise. You know no one ever reads the top part anyway so why do I bother doing it?

J&M = Because you have nothing better to do and you're trying to make the chapter look longer…

YT = -_- That is a good point.

__

Italics = Goa'uld/ Tok'ra voice. 

=^=

The newly suited up SG-1 and Jacob emerged from the opposite side of the wormhole and surveyed their surroundings, turning around Jacob looked at his accomplices,

" I know that it might be hard to act like I am your God but your performances must be perfect. If they are not then we will be killed…and this is after numerous visits to the torture chamber." Jacob stated this and then started to walk towards several large sand dunes.

"Damn Tok'ra and their sandy planets…How long are we going to be here Jacob?"

"Just long enough to pick up some provisions and get the plan fine tuned. Now remember Jack we are all different people now, I am no longer Jacob or Selmak but Selmet, you are my lotar Jaccar and Daniel is my other lotar Danath. Teal'c is my loyal bodyguard but since people will recognise him we can't change his name without raising suspicion." 

They continued walking across the dunes in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts, both Teal'c and Jacob were concerned with practical matters while Daniel and Jack were reminded of their pasts. 

Sandy planets always reminded him of Abydos, the planet where he gained a new life, a lover and a family. Damn the Goa'uld! What right did they have to destroy people's lives? But then the guilt always comes back, what would have happened if I had never unburied the Gate? Would Shau'ri still by alive? Would Shifu have been mine instead of Apophis'?

"Urggh!" he stumbled then righted himself, 

"Sorry. I tripped" 

Jack watched Daniel continue walking and brooded. If Sam had been here we would never have let Daniel live that down, there would be lively chatter going on right now. In a way we as a team have lost our heart, I know I have lost mine. Sam. I will get revenge for your death even if it means my own. 

"Jacob Carter. Have you thought any more about the problem of O'Neill's lack of Goa'uld vocabulary?" queried Teal'c the sunlight glinting off his gold tattoo,

"I have. It involves him not speaking at all, his vocal chords have been damaged forcing him to be a mute. It would be best to say that I damaged them because of his conduct and have yet to heal him." Answered the Tok'ra,

"I take it this is why you need me to teach Jack…sorry Jaccar Goa'uld so that this story is credible. Thus one day he'll be able to regain his speech." Spoke up Daniel.

"You assume correctly Danath." Replied Selmet as they ended their trek, metallic rings rose up through the sand and enveloped the foursome. They reappeared with the crystal structure tunnels,

"Jacob, Selmak. Well met, I trust that everything is in order…" greeted a young Tok'ra woman,

"Jacob you dog…" added Jack, this earned him an incredulous look from Daniel but Jacob ignored him.

"_We are just here to collect the required equipment, inform the council and prepare ourselves for the journey ahead_." answered Selmak, 

"What exactly are we collecting here?" asked Jack.

"_We are going to properly attire ourselves, weapons, clothing and we will be given more information._" Teal'c quirked an eyebrow,

"Would it not have been preferable to have this information before contacting us Tok'ra Selmak?" Jack turned to Teal'c and gestured with his hands,

"I was just gonna say that!"

"Er guys this is not the time for another argument about the amount of information the Tok'ra do and do not give us. We have a mission that needs to be done."

"_Thank you Doctor Jackson, now follow Melan to the chamber in which your new attire is located. I will inform the council what is to occur._" With that he walked off leaving a slightly annoyed Colonel and his team with Melan the Tok'ra that had met them. 

=^=

"_You are aware Jacob that Colonel O'Neill is a liability on a mission such as this. He is an explosive individual that would need to be constantly supervised. Furthermore…_"

"Colonel O'Neill would not jeopardise any mission that he was involved in and I trust him with my life as I trusted him with my daughter's life." For not the first time Jacob was a little annoyed at the wrongly placed distrust that the Tok'ra had for the Tau'ri especially Jack.

"We will keep in contact once every two weeks if it is possible. High Council." With this Jacob respectfully bowed his head and went to meet SG-1.

=^=

"All I can say is it better be warm where we're going…" announced Jack. He and Daniel both wore tight fitting dark leather pants and cream sleeveless shirts. Daniel looked at Jacob as he walked into their chamber,

"Hey Jacob…It's about the same as what I wore when the Tok'ra borrowed me for that mission to take out the system lords."

"Where's Teal'c?" Upon hearing his name Teal'c emerged through another doorway dressed in pretty much the same way as Jack and Daniel. The slight differences in their appearances were due to Teal'c's staff weapon and zat gun compared to Jack and Daniel's knives. 

"You look like you're having a little trouble walking there T'…"

"That is incredibly humorous O'Neill."

"Seriously though aren't your clothes just a little tight?"

"They are fine." Jacob sighed to get everyone's attention,

"Ready?" they all nodded in the affirmative.

=^=

It's a first for me this, a long chapter! From the end of this week my normal schedule will be back to normal. For those who don't know what this means…I will be able to write the end of this story! It's so frustrating having lots of ideas but no time to write any of them. 

Thank you's

Barbara = Wow. Why has no one before told me I have not just one but many talents? Thank you so much. 

WolvieRogue/SamJack2003/SamJacklover = Umm…I'll see what I can do. That's all I can give you right now…sorry. ^~^ 

King Of My World = Oh thank you so much. Fantastic? Wow…

Read and review!

  



	10. The defeat

YT = I do not own it…simple as.

The story might be getting somewhere now! So exciting!

=^=

Selmet and his bodyguard Teal'c made their way to Mafdet's palace through the dense green foliage, they were closely followed by Selmet's personal servants Jaccar and Danath. They emerged from the forest and made their way towards the outskirts of the huge temple dedicated to the Goa'uld goddess.

Jaffa guards dressed in silver chainmail and catlike helmets prevented them from continuing,

"Speak! Why do you seek to enter here?" asked the head Jaffa, Selmet glanced at the staff weapons aimed at him and his servants.

"_Why I seek an audience with the almighty Mafdet and I do not find it amusing to be stopped by mere Jaffa. Allow us to pass or you will regret it...Hasshak._" He spoke in a deep timbre and made his eyes glow for extra effect. Barely restraining his anger the head Jaffa sent a messenger ahead to announce the visitors presence then allowed the small party to enter the building.

The four men walked through elaborately decorated corridors incorporating Egyptian hieroglyphs and into a huge golden walled chamber full of majestic tapestries and expertly carved pillars. A single glossy coated black cat crossed the four's path, Jack tried to remember whether that was fabled to be lucky or not. He said nothing but continued to concentrate on his role and following his 'master'. Located within the massive room was a single throne, highly decorated with incredible designs depicting exotic looking felines and a woman with the head of a cat watching over them. Sitting in this chair of power surrounded by serving boys and girls was a woman that looked to be in her thirties with a rich chocolate colour tan covering her body. Dressed in slips of the finest silk and adorned with sparkling jewels she posed the picture of perfect elegance and beauty. Looking up with violet eyes she acknowledged the newcomers, with a slight turn up of her lips she announced,

"_I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. It would appear that you know who I am but I do not know who you are or why you are here…_" she trailed off expecting the leader of the group she was addressing to answer her, Jacob met the goddesses eyes and replied in a level tone,

"_I am Selmet. The reason I am here is simple, I wish to pledge my allegiance to you. I was commander of the forces of a Goa'uld that was recently killed by the Tau'ri after a defeat, I wish to gain this position again under your name_." Mafdet rose gracefully and glided towards Selmet,

"_Do you indeed? Do you expect me to just give you this position? After what you have told me about your defeat leading to the death of your former lord, I would not be willing to place such an inept strategist in charge of my forces just so they can be destroyed._" Selmet glared at the goddess,

"_You condemn me as a failure before you learn of the details of this defeat. The Tau'ri and Tok'ra attacked at a time when it was unexpected with a powerful weapon. The majority of my forces were fighting a great battle in the Re'tak system when several other Goa'ulds allied with our enemy and overpowered my forces. I took re-enforcements to the battle and left several garrisons protecting my former lord in case of an attack. The Tau'ri attacked the forces around the Chappa'ai on the planet and then activated a weapon that is deadly to Goa'uld, it also killed the Jaffa army's larvae giving them a death sentence. I won the battle in the Re'tak system to return and find my lord and army dead. This is how I was defeated, not through ineptness._" He gave her a frosty glare while the feline goddess reclaimed her throne and looked thoughtful,

"_I had heard of this defeat but thought it to be rumour, your knowledge could prove invaluable when my forces meet the Tau'ri. You must show me your skill if I am to give you your coveted position Selmet. My forces are fighting in the Bet'al system, go and win the battle and I will consider your services._" She gestured to a Jaffa,

"_Lead them to a Tel'tac then fly them to the battle yourself._" The Jaffa kneeled respectfully,

"Yes my queen." He stood and walked towards the exit, Selmet bowed his head then followed the Jaffa, silently his party did the same.

=^=

The four allies were led onboard the small cargo ship designated to them and made their way to the bridge of the vessel, turning to his attendants Selmet announced,

"_Prepare my chamber for the journey ahead, Teal'c stay with me I may need your knowledge_." Jaccar and Danath bowed respectfully then exited through the door.

"_So what do I call you Jaffa?_" The sound of a staff weapon activating could be heard and the Jaffa trained his weapon on Teal'c,

"I am Jan'ek and this is Teal'c! The Shol'va!" The last word was dripping with disdain, Teal'c leapt towards the unsuspecting Jaffa and swiped his feet out from under him with his energy staff, pointing his weapon at Jan'ek's head and arming it he stated simply,

"I am not a Shol'va, I was brainwashed by the Tau'ri into believing in their cause, I have never left the service of the Goa'uld. Do you die now serving your Queen or for your quest for power gained by killing me?" Selmet watched the spectacle with unconcealed pleasure,

"_That'll be enough Teal'c, Jan'ek has realised the error of his ways. Know this, next time you will not be spared_." For added effect his eyes glowed amber fire at Jan'ek as he gestured to Teal'c to stand down. The big man resumed his fully upright position and returned his staff weapon to his side. Jan'ek scrambled to his feet and eyed the two warily,

"_Take us to the battle Jaffa, unless you wish to disobey your Queen's wishes_." Jan'ek's eyes flashed with anger as he reclined into the pilots seat and reluctantly agreed with this Goa'uld about not disobeying his Goddess' orders. His hands glided over the controls and the Tel'tac powered up, took them into orbit and then entered hyperspace.

=^=

A little longer than my previous chapters I think. No thank you's this time because I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Just read and review is all I ask, next update soon!


	11. Shifting responsibilities

Is anyone actually reading this fic? Hmm…well anyway, if no one reviews this fic after this chapter is up I'm going to place it on hold for a while. My muses are leaning me towards other pastures ^_^

I don't own SG-1 or any of the characters. 

Let's see,

Hat'ak = Large pyramid shaped ship, long range.

Death Glider = Small, short range fighter.

Al'kesh = Medium sized, medium range bomber.

__

Italics = Goa'uld/Tok'ra speaking

=^=

The Bet'al system had only three planets capable of supporting life, the planet second closest of these three to the sun, a dry, arid place, was currently being fought over for it's rich Naquadah deposits. Several Hat'ak vessels were located near the first planet, it was here that the lone ship exiting hyperspace travelled to, the fleets command vessel lowered it's shields to allow the smaller craft into it's cargo hold.

Selmet and his followers stalked into the control room on the lead Hat'ak ,

"_Who is in charge here?!_" , a Jaffa adorned in armour with a gold tint and a gold tattoo on his forehead acknowledged the newcomers,

"I am So'ack. Who are you and what is your reason for being on my vessel?" Selmet glanced at So'ack then turned towards Jan'ek,

"_You did not tell him our purpose here?_" the Jaffa squirmed under Selmet's heated gaze.

"_I am Selmet. I have been sent by Mafdet to win this battle in her name, you are being replaced_." Selmet smirked at So'ack who in turn looked at Jan'ek seeking the truth.

"He speaks the truth First Prime. Selmet is here to win this battle to prove his allegiance to our Queen." So'ack's broad shoulders slumped slightly,

"Very well. Then I give command of this fleets resources to you at my Queen's request. You will wish to know what has passed?" So'ack gestured towards a table like object in the centre of the room, they assembled around the table to see various holograms and messages appear above it. Selmet nodded at So'ack telling him to continue, pointing at certain stimuli So'ack proceeded to give details of the battle.

"We first encountered the enemy at the entrance to the system, we destroyed a Hat'ak vessel and disabled another but not without losses on our side. Two Hat'ak's were destroyed and another heavily damaged, it is not fit for battle, the enemy have since claimed the planet and are preparing for an offensive move. It will be a costly battle My Lord, many Jaffa will die."

"_Jaffa die in every battle this will be no different. Whether it is a massacre of our forces or theirs depends on the strategy, we must use our forces and experience wisely_. _This battle will not be won by using brute force but by cunning, what do we know of their forces?_"

"There are Hat'ak vessels in orbit of the planet and many battalions of Jaffa on the surface, our scout ships were able to relay a small number of enemy stronghold positions to us before they were destroyed. They are located near several of the larger concentrations of Naquadah." A holographic image of the planet appeared with the mentioned strongholds pictured upon its surface, So'ack gestured to two of them,

"These two locations have the greater collection of enemy Jaffa and weapons. These will be the hardest to claim in our Queen's name."

"_Our main concern will be to eliminate all enemies in orbit of the planet and take the Chappa'ai. This will prevent any re-enforcements arriving and will succeed in stranding the Jaffa army on the surface_." So'ack looked puzzled. 

"I agree with the plan My Lord, but there is no Chappa'ai on this planet…" 

"_There is. My former lord placed one here in order to begin a mining operation, this was before he was killed by the Tau'ri. The Chappa'ai is located in this clearing_." Selmet pointed to an area of trees located within a rocky valley,

"But My Lord! That area is very close to one of the enemy encampments!" 

"Then it is most likely that more Jaffa are collecting on the surface of the planet." Stated Teal'c, 

"_We must act swiftly, utilising both air and ground tactics_. _Prepare the Jaffa for battle!_"

=^=

Please I beg of you review, I can't tell what you think of the story if you don't review! If you review I will continue to update this fic regularly, if not then I am going to centre my attention on other fics and update whenever I feel like it. Probably once a month or something. So please review it ^_^


	12. Battle In The Void

I still don't own SG-1 or any of it's characters.capish?  
  
Let's see, Hat'ak = Large pyramid shaped ship, long range  
  
Death Glider = Small, short range fighter  
  
Al'kesh = Medium sized, medium range bomber  
  
=^=  
  
Selmet's fleet raised their shields and travelled using sub-light engines through the void of space towards an encounter with the enemy. "Let us hope that you have trained your army well So'ack, their skill in battle will be greatly tested as will their loyalty." The hostile ships saw the approaching and rotated around their command ship to protect it, "They have acted as expected My Lord." Selmet nodded, "Excellent, we must take our fleet into the heart of theirs, they will not be so stupid as to destroy one of our ships so close to their own. They will employ the same tactic as we, Death Gliders and Al'kesh to merely disable larger vessels. We however have the added advantage of surprise, they will not be expecting us to perform such a manoeuvre." Several small objects swarmed towards them at high speed, "The fools which to kill off their army early, either that or they are sure of victory." "I agree Teal'c, but his arrogance or stupidity will only succeed in aiding our triumph." He turned to look at So'ack, "Destroy them." Elegantly Selmet turned around and sat on the throne and gestured for Teal'c to come to his side, upon the big Jaffa reaching the desired position Selmet leaned over and whispered to his aide. "The more Jaffa we take from this battle the better, it will look in our favour if we not only capture an army but recruit it as well." Teal'c nodded, "I agree My Lord." He announced loudly for the benefit of others in the control room.  
  
The floor shook as the first blows from the enemy were received and their shields glowed crimson, lances of light streaked out from the fleet towards the approaching Death Gliders. The nimble spacecraft ducked and dived like drunken sailors throughout space avoiding the lethal fire, the weapon discharges increased in intensity and they were rewarded with multiple explosions from enemy craft.  
  
"Dispatch a small flight of Death Gliders to annihilate the survivors, order them to provide the Hat'ak vessels with protection from those annoying gnats." A Jaffa nodded his head respectfully, "Yes My Lord."  
  
A small number of Death Gliders flew from the cargo bays of numerous ships in the fleet homing in on the enemy, marking them for destruction. The Hat'ak vessels thundered onwards causing unfortunate enemies to connect with their shields and explode within the vacuum of space.  
  
"My Lord they are sending more Death Gliders and are accompanying them with Al'kesh bombers." Selmet leaned back casually and inspected his nails, "Then dispatch another small amount of Gliders and continue to fire upon them preventing their advance. If they are dead they can not attack us."  
  
Orange energy blasts flew through the blackness of space contacting with enemies not fast enough to manoeuvre away from the deliverers of death. Hulls collapsed from the onslaught of pure power being released upon them and fragile shells were destroyed within miniature supernovas. Another wave was launched from the enemy fleet in anger at their inability to breach the defences of Selmet's vessels, and still ships were being pummelled and cut down almost like a farmer cuts hay using a scythe.  
  
"In the depths of space no one can hear your screams." Selmet laughed evilly as he watched the destruction unfolding before him, the ship shaking as an occasional shot found its target. Teal'c stood silently his normally impassive features graced with a small smile from the adrenaline rush gained by being in battle once more, "They will soon exhaust all their resources My Lord, the victory will be ours for the taking." "I agree Teal'c, but victory will not be ours until the planet is under our control. We must provoke them even further, move closer to them!" "Yes My Lord!" came the reply.  
  
The collection of ships drifted ever closer to the enemy vessels and was rewarded with yet another wave of smaller attack craft followed by several more waves. In answer to this act of defiance the allied fleet returned the favour and launched more Gliders to equal if not surpass the enemy numbers. Debris floated around the battle zone from fallen comrades and destroyed nemesis' contacting with careless craft and weapons fire.  
  
"My Lord! We have destroyed over a third of the enemies' attack force, shall we prepare to take the main section of the fleet forward?" Asked the eager Jaffa at tactical, "No we shall not Jaffa. Teal'c did you find those volunteers I asked for?" Teal'c nodded, "Indeed I did My Lord. They are awaiting your command." Selmet smiled in acknowledgement, "Tell them the time has come for them to die for their Queen and that they will be eternally honoured in Kheb." Teal'c closed his eyes in respect then stalked out the chamber.  
  
Five Tel'tac cargo ships exited the cluster of Hat'ak vessels flanked by several Death Gliders and made their way towards the centre of the enemy fleet. =^=  
  
"You have all been chosen for this task because we know you will not fail your Queen. Your fellow Jaffa have said you've never failed before, now is the time to prove your faith in your Goddess and our faith in your ability. Fly swift and deep into the heart of the enemy, take strategic points and perform your task. Your actions will be the means of our victory today, honour will be yours in Kheb." Teal'c thumped his arm against his chest to salute the brave Jaffa standing before him, which they returned as a mark of respect before making their way to separate Tel'tacs.  
  
=^=  
  
The enemy desperately tried to destroy the advancing ships but to no avail, energy beams flew from all vessels but the skilled pilots simply evaded them. Flying towards their target locations the Tel'tacs separated and continued to dodge enemy fire, the Death Gliders worked over time as they struggled to protect their important charges from weapons fire and enemy. A stray shot managed to clip the side of a Tel'tac and a second shot soon followed to finish the task, selflessly a Death Glider placed itself in the path of annihilation to save it's combat fellow. The ensuing explosion caused great damage to the cargo ship but it's destination had been reached, it's task almost completed the pilot activated a high yield energy bomb located inside the ship itself and the result was a sizeable dent in the enemies forces. The other four Tel'tacs exploded simultaneously causing chaos amongst the enemy fleet, several Hat'ak had been damaged beyond repair by the attack and veered out of control. The large ships collided into their own allies bringing a whole new meaning to the term friendly fire as over half of the enemy craft were destroyed and many more severely crippled.  
  
Selmet watched his orbital victory unfold before his very eyes which glowed with triumph. "Finish them all, spare no one. They deserve death for being as foolish to attempt to best me. A God!"  
  
Death Gliders and Al'kesh bombers swarmed from the fleet and proceeded towards the remnants of the broken Goa'uld orbital defence force, small firefly like projectiles pounded into all sides of the ships and explosion after explosion rocked the surviving enemies. The Hat'ak vessels moved into position and opened fire, devastation ruled and the end came with an almighty show of fireworks accompanied by a deafening roar.  
  
Selmet smirked and turned to the head Jaffa, "Quickly! We must not allow them time to send for re-enforcements through the Chappa'ai, begin the planetary assault!"  
  
At this command swarms of Death Gliders and Al'kesh were launched from the internal chambers of the Hat'ak fleet and descended towards the planets surface through the swirling atmosphere. Breaking through the cloud cover the attacking craft went on attack run after attack run totally annihilating everything and everyone in their path. In a matter of moments what was once an enemy stronghold turned into a smouldering, charred mess under the assault. Several Tel'tac hovered in a near by area and Jaffa troops ringed down only to take defensive and attack positions should any enemy be foolish enough to trifle with them, survivors were sought out and held captive.  
  
"My Lord. The area around the Chappa'ai has been captured. Their mediocre forces were unable to withstand our attack." Selmet leaned back and raised a hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, "Mediocre.indeed that they are. Warn the Jaffa to be prepared for the Chappa'ai to activate, make sure they are prepared for an attack from that quarter." "Yes My Lord"  
  
=^=  
  
Sorry about it ending so abruptly but the next section sort of goes on for a while, this means that if I did add it onto the end then the next part wouldn't be finished. So this is for you all.really I mean it! ^_^  
  
Thank you to:  
  
ChrisH - Cheers Chris!  
  
And  
  
Sg1psychopath - Violence.I did promise it didn't I? ^_^ Here's hoping this helps feed your desire for it! 


	13. Planetary devastation

My gosh I'm really, really sorry honestly ^~^

I've had practically no time whatsoever to write this, plus my treacherous muse deserted me!

I know I really should've written more considering the break I took from updating this but like I said, no time to do anything! Right now I should really be revising for yet another slip test *glares at old slip tests* 

Whoot! The new season starts next Monday!!! *is already planning to watch the behind the scenes thing tonight* So exciting ^_^

I'll try and see if I can update this fic again before the Stargate convention I'm going to, no promises though…

Disclaimer: I've changed my mind! I own it all! Mwhaaaa!!! *gets dragged off kicking and screaming by people in black suits* Noooo!!!!

__

Italics = Goa'uld/Tok'ra speaking

=^=

More Jaffa were ringed down to fortify the area around the Stargate and the Death Glider, Al'kesh death squadron continued its destruction leaving broken weapons and twisted bodies in its wake. 

"My Lord the enemy is being severely weakened by our air attacks, Sobek will dare not challenge you again after this victory!" Selmet's eyes narrowed in anger, 

"_What?! This is an army of Sobek's Jaffa?_" The Jaffa shrank away from the Goa'uld's barely concealed rage.

"Yes My Lord, did not our Queen tell you the name of our enemy?" Selmet leaned discreetly towards Teal'c and whispered for his ears only,

"_I'm sorry my friend, I can not let any of them live. They killed my daughter and I have to return the favour_." Surprising his ally Teal'c simply nodded and Jacob saw his rage mirrored in the eyes of the big Jaffa.

"I feel the same as you…My Lord." He added the title simply for the eavesdroppers in the room as Selmet turned around and gave the order in a deathly cold voice.

"_Do not let any of them live. Kill them all._" Quietly he added under his breath,

"_Die you bastards, a life for a life…_"

Sobek's Jaffa learned firsthand of the grief a parent has when outlived by their child and the unimaginable fury that comes with it. 

Vengeful fire covered the surface of the planet destroying everything and everyone in its path. Numerous Jaffa were engulfed by its golden flames the armour melting and deforming on their dying bodies. The shrieks of Goa'uld larvae and Jaffa alike rose above the deafening noise of the bombardment, no pity was spared for them from Selmet and his allies, as far as they were concerned this type of death was too quick and kind for them. The Jaffa armies marched into the last outposts and the smell of burning flesh assailed their senses, barely recognised skeletons and charred hulks were the only resistance to their advance. It was a massacre of the highest calibre, equalled only by Hitler's demonic 'cleansing' during the Second World War. 

=^=

Selmet and his escorts appeared below the body of a hovering Tel'tac within several large rings, a slightly metallic sound accompanied the circular parts as they slid back up into the belly of the craft. The blended human stalked towards the captured First Prime of Sobek, his face set in hard unyielding lines, 

"_It would appear that you have failed your God…this is what happens when you get out of your depth Jaffa!_", he grabbed a pain stick from Teal'c and rammed it into the Jaffa's gut. Golden light fled from the man's mouth and he screamed in pain, Jaccar winced slightly, 'Damn I hate those things', Selmet gave the man a brief respite before jabbing him again. Another pained scream was torn from the Jaffa's body until the torture device was removed and he doubled over, 

"_Where is your God now Jaffa?_" the Goa'uld snarled at his inferior's bent over form. Swiftly Selmet cracked the pain stick across the man's skull and he fell like a sack of Naquadah to the ground, silently he handed the device to the static Teal'c and murmured a command.

"_Interrogate him further_." The tall Jaffa nodded towards his lord then watched as said leader ringed back aboard the mothership, turning he set about his task.

=^=

A bloodied body slammed down onto the metallic floor whilst Selmet glared in the general direction, 

"_I trust you gained all the knowledge we sought Teal'c_." the big man nodded in reply leaving the Goa'uld free to continue his task without distraction. "_Beat him again for disobeying his allegiance to the one he served. Deny him the death he will no doubt crave after the next few days, I will wish to speak to the Jaffa_." 

Two Jaffa beat a fist across their chests and grabbed the bent form of the enemies' First Prime before half-supporting and half-dragging the man out into the corridor beyond the open door. Teal'c followed their progress with his eyes before turning towards Jacob with a question in his mind.

"My Lord," he addressed the man with respect, "What are we to do in order to ensure this planet remains under our control?" 

"_As efficient as ever Teal'c. Here_," he gestured towards a large display which glowed orange, "_are the readings from our scouts relayed across this section of space. If reinforcements were to be sent to retake this planet then they would already have arrived. Sobek's army took a great blow today, I doubt very much that he would be willing to risk the rest of his forces in what he might see as a foolish endeavour. In short Teal'c, I do not expect any counter-strike. As a precaution however I will leave behind a portion of the fleet to deal with any problems that may arise_." 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow with barely concealed surprise, the combined tactical mind of both the Tok'ra Selmak and Jacob Carter was indeed impressive. The corner of Selmet's mouth quirked up slightly as he took in the expression on the usually impassive Jaffa's face. 

"_Choose three motherships which are under the command of people you feel would be able to carry on the mission without needing to be given orders. People who need to be led are of no use to us when defending this planet_." 

The big man nodded in acceptance of the order as Selmet turned to exit the large chamber with his coat swirling in his wake. The first phase of the plan had been achieved and it was now necessary to put the next segment into action, Jacob was going to confer with his 'lotars'. 

=^=

Jack rolled his eyes for the third time in as many minutes,

"Honestly Daniel! How can ya expect me to learn all this gibberish when nearly every single word has six or seven meanings!" the archaeologist merely shook his head as the Colonel waved his hands in the air. Not every word in Goa'uld meant more than one thing, Jack had just been concentrating on the word 'Kree' for the last few minutes and had refused any venture towards learning Daniel had tried to make. 

"You really aren't helping Jack…" he rubbed the bridge of his nose with the beginnings of frustration, "Goa'uld isn't really that hard a language to learn, it only took me a little while." The grey haired man gave him an incredulous look,

"You're an archaeologist! You're trained to learn languages!" Daniel glared at him.

"And you're a mute lotar. Not doing a very good job of it either, I thought you were trained as Special Forces…weren't you meant to go undercover or something?" The younger man suddenly felt like he had tread onto very dangerous ground as Jack's face became disturbingly expressionless, his feet looked very interesting at the moment as the Colonel's eyes bored into his own. Strange, he never knew brown could smoulder.

=^=

"_Have I interrupted something?_" Both men turned towards the voice that had come from the now open doorway, 

"No My Lord." Daniel was the first to recollect his thoughts and answered in Goa'uld whilst bowing. A swift elbow to the ribs reminded Jack of the role he was required to play, minus the speaking, and he followed suit. Selmet swept into the room under the watchful eyes of the Jaffa standing outside the chamber,

"_You may go_." the men looked frantically at each other as they obviously had been given orders to guard the important Lord. Selmet raised an eyebrow in barely concealed frustration,

"_Why do you stay? I told you to leave_," the two Jaffa seemed torn between the conflicting orders. 

"_I said leave_!" Daniel started at the volume of the distorted voice and had to remind himself quickly that yes, this was indeed Jacob Carter. The soft pounding of boots in the corridor signalled the departure of the Jaffa duo before the door hissed quietly shut to block out all noise from the hallways beyond. 

Jack straightened up and muttered quietly about the state of his back before starting work on the newcomer,

"So Jacob…"

"Keep quiet Jack. The first part of the operation has proceeded without a hitch and we need to plan the next phase minus your sarcastic comments." the Tok'ra fixed him with a cool stare which Jack replied to with a blink.

"While I object to being spoken to in such a terrible manner…" 

"Jack…" The young brunette almost cried out with annoyance causing the Colonel to respond in the same tone.

"Daniel…anyway, I do however agree to planning the next stage of this operation. Let's snap to it kiddos!"

Jacob scowled at the grey haired man before beginning to impart all the information he had gained.

Operation Samantha had begun smoothly and now it was time to employ it in full force.

=^=

Don't throw rotten fruit at me! *dives behind a large chair*

Thank you to:

Falcon-lw – Out of practice or not, this was still a great review! The Sam issue…I'll get back to you on that! Hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter… ^~^

Maj.CJH – Don't worry they're still here! They're just not very speedy at the moment ^~^


End file.
